


Dollface

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty talking?????, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Im still unstoppable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina had to resort to some rather, er, unsavory tactics when it came to controlling her love for Palutena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This isn't really AU, but to explain the situation beforehand:
> 
> All the smashers live in one big city. Also, only F!Robin exists, and she's not Lucina's mom in this fic. All characters who are canonically dead (Marth, Chrom etc.) have time-travelled to get to the Smash competition. Finally, the Wii Fit Trainer's name is Wendy, because why not. So, er, that's it. Here's more gay.
> 
> -Bonnie

Whoever Robin was friends with was none of Lucina's business, but the bluenette had her limits. Of course, with them being roommates, it was hard not to speak to Robin's company at some point. She would say hi-and-bye, or perhaps would sit and play cards or talk for a while before holing up in her room and reading or sleeping. Lucina tried to not really talk to them because, well, she didn't see a reason to.

Palutena was different.

At first, Robin had had a lot of game nights with the ladies of Smash; Samus, Peach, Rosalina, Wendy, Zelda, and of course, Palutena. Lucina never really participated, but Robin could be quite insistent. Then, Palutena would start coming over to hang out with Robin by herself. Cards and wine and board games occupied their time, and Lucina had no wish to be a part of it. However, Palutena would always feign a pout whenever Lucina attempted to slither off into her room. And, gods, the woman was a flirt! Once, she actually had the _gall_ to grab Lucina's hand and sigh, "I can already feel the beauty-levels of the room dwindling..." Robin and Palutena laughed then brushed it off as Lucina dashed back to her room.

Lucina assumed Palutena was being sarcastic, but the comments kept coming. Palutena was a bit suggestive with _everyone_ (she actually flirted with a _bookshelf_ once), but with Lucina, she took it to a whole nother level. Lucina didn't know how to react most of the time, so she would just run away. It made her feel...weird, somehow.

It was only after about a year of shameless teasing that Lucina realized that that weird feeling was love.

Lucina had already figured out, long ago, that she wasn't exactly straight. However, she had never been head-over-heels in love with a woman before. And Palutena was getting really close to stealing her heart completely. And yet, Palutena was just joking around, to Lucina's knowledge. The very tight hugs and off-color jokes continued, but Lucina took them very seriously.

Her love for Palutena only grew each time the goddess uttered a suggestive comment. It grew so much to the point that Lucina couldn't sleep; she was constantly thinking about that woman, and, er, taking care of her baser desires. One time, the morning after she had been feeling particularly indulgent, Robin said, "I could've sworn you were saying Palutena's name in your sleep last night." Lucina blushed over her cereal and blatantly denied it; the tactician shrugged and continued eating.

Soon enough, the thought of her wasn't sufficient. That was when Lucina took it upon herself to search through Robin's social media pages to find pictures with Palutena in them. Was it odd? Yes. Did it work? _Yes_. It became the new norm. Lucina would crawl into bed and grab her phone, then stare into Palutena's happy emerald eyes as she rubbed herself to a quick orgasm, then fall asleep feeling utterly satisfied.

Then, _that_ wasn't enough.

Sexually, it was, but she was still in love with that damn goddess and a picture didn't help. Her heart ached, knowing that Palutena was so out of her league and so unattainable. Sometimes, she would clutch one of her pillows as she slept, pretending it was Palutena in her arms. That still sucked ass and didn't work at all. She was _literally_ losing sleep; at this point, Palutena came over to hang out with Robin every day, if Robin wasn't at Palutena's place.

So, she got some needles and cloth and made herself a yarn doll.

It wasn't too big, maybe about a foot tall. She used silk for the goddess' clothes (which were colored very meticulously) and made sure to accentuate her curves in the doll's form; especially the breasts and gorgeous thick thighs. Lucina even made a little staff that stayed permanently in Palutena's right hand. The hair fell perfectly down to the back of her ankles; it was made out of thin strips of green-dyed string. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough, and even though Lucina found it quite childish to sleep with a doll, she couldn't go to bed without it.

Things calmed down, and she was able to be around Palutena without freaking out _too_ much; although, she was a bit flustered when Palutena made a _very_ suggestive remark about Lucina's lips; something about how soft and pink they were. One comment about "eating" and "cats" perplexed Lucina, but Robin laughed so hard she choked on her tea. Only the gods know what it meant; Lucina was too scared to ask, and she pondered it as she clutched her doll.

Two years after Lucina had first met Palutena, and one year after she realized her true feelings for the goddess, Robin approached her roommate as she walked into the living room. Instead of just Palutena, the whole gang was there, looking very excited about something.

Lucina was glad that it wasn't just Palutena. The embarrassment of the doll had overtaken her soon after she made it and she wasn't able to look at Palutena in person for too long, so she just started to avoid the goddess. Palutena asked her if she was okay, about a week after the avoidance began, but Lucina just nodded and scrambled away. She was too afraid that if she was around Palutena for too long, she would just pounce on her and confess her love (gods forbid she used one of the many speeches or poems that she had written).

Robin wrapped her arm around Lucina's shoulders, grinning. The bluenette came back down to earth and scanned the room as everyone greeted her. Of course, Lucina's eyes went straight to Palutena, who looked at her. Actually, it seemed more like Palutena was looking at the arm that Robin had wrapped around Lucina, and she didn't look too happy.

Lucina was brought back to her senses when Robin said, "So!" Lucina turned, her attention caught. "The girls and I have been planning a trip. Rosalina said there's this _awesome_ resort within, like, a two hour drive of here, and we wanna stay for a week or maybe two. Please tell me you're going."

Wendy quipped, "And they have a nice gym!"

Peach added, "Gym?! No way! I want to go to the hot springs!"

Having no desire to go on this road trip, Lucina thought of having a week (or maybe two) to herself, to just lay in the house and watch _Frasier_ and cuddle her doll. The bluenette scoffed inwardly as the thought about something as absurd as going on that trip, but aloud, she said, "Sorry; it's just not my kind of thing. I hope you all have fun, though."

But that was her automatic response. She had to think, after she said it, what if she got to see _Palutena_ in a hot spring? Lucina began to rethink her hasty decision. However, Palutena made her change her mind about...changing her mind. The goddess was back to her usual smile; she said, "I'm staying here, too. I gotta babysit."

The whole room went silent. Samus coughed awkwardly, "Don't ya think Pit's a bit too old to need you watching over him?"

"Well, yes, he is. No way I would leave the safety of Skyworld in his hands if he couldn't wipe his ass by himself," Palutena shrugged, causing a laugh to go through the room. Lucina, herself, smiled like an idiot. _She's so funny. And so smart. And so perfect._ "I just have to babysit... _someone_. The rest is a secret!" All of the women groaned and went back to the details of the trip, except for Palutena; she locked eyes with Lucina and winked.

Lucina damn near came in her panties.

* * *

Lucina had just finished watching another episode of _Frasier_ when the doorbell rang. She thought about ignoring it, but she figured it couldn't be anybody too annoying; if anything, it was probably just a package or something.

The Palutena doll sat next to her; she was cuddling it while watching television. Just in case the mailman peeped in for whatever reason, Lucina decided to hide the doll behind one of the throw pillows. Chances are he wouldn't glance in. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't go around spouting her name to everybody, but Lucina wasn't going to take any chances. She was _very_ ashamed of that doll, even though she couldn't live without it. Not too long ago, Lucina had quickly hidden the doll in her bedside trash can when Robin walked into her room abruptly; later on, when she tried to find it, she panicked while searching frantically, almost in tears.

Rolling off of the couch, Lucina stretched and walked over to the door. Looking through the peephole, she noticed that it definitely wasn't the mailman; it was Palutena. Lucina took a deep breath; her hands started sweating. Why was Palutena here? Wasn't she supposed to be "babysitting" or whatever? The swordswoman panicked. How could she contain herself? She had never been _alone_ with Palutena. Not even for a second. Gulping, she opened the door. "P-Palutena. Hi!"

Palutena grinned, shoving her way in. She had a duffel bag on her arm. "Well, here I am. Your personal babysitter!"

"... _my_ babysitter?"

"Duh! Somebody has to stay here and make sure you don't watch _Frasier_ and do boring stuff for a whole two weeks," Palutena declared, throwing her bag on the floor near the couch. Lucina watched her closely as she moved; like the wind. The princess' eyes moved to Palutena's legs, that seemed to go on for miles. The dress she was wearing had her usual slit, showing off her thigh and the leg with her stocking; Lucina, at first, found the one-stocking thing a bit odd. Now, though, it seemed so sexy. Lucina could just _imagine_ fucking her while she wears nothing but that stocking, while she moans and screams and- "Won't you look at this? You've already started the _Frasier_ marathon. Ye gods!" Palutena had the remote in her hand.

"It's a very entertaining show," Lucina argued.

The goddess snorted. "Well, either way, I'm your guest. Entertain me."

"You can watch _Frasier_ with me," Lucina joked. Palutena pouted and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Hey! _Frasier. Frasier!_ "

"It's not even that good. _Cheers_ was bad, too. Say, will you sit next to me, already? I can't babysit you if you're not in my vision."

Lucina gulped. Sit next to her? Sit _close_ to her? Palutena patted the cushion next to her on the couch, and Lucina cleared her throat. "I-I'm fine over here."

Palutena huffed. "Okay, that's it! You're always acting so weird around me. And you're always running away when I come over. What did I do? I'm sorry, if I did something wrong. Let me know so I can fix it, don't just _avoid_ me!"

Suddenly, Lucina's eyes landed on the throw pillow. She stared at it in horror as it dawned on her that _the doll was still there_. Lucina's game plan quickly formulated; she would agree to sit, then perch herself right on top of the pillow. No way Palutena would actually reach beneath her (although Lucina wouldn't be surprised if Palutena grabbed her butt; no telling what predatory behaviors she would take up now that they were alone).

However, Palutena beat her to the punch. Following Lucina's gaze, Palutena turned to the throw pillow. "Hey...what's that?" The green hair of the doll was sticking up from behind the pillow.

Lucina swallowed hard, accepting her fate. Palutena _would_ see the doll. She would probably tell Robin that her roommate was a creep and that she didn't want to be friends with her anymore. Robin probably wouldn't want to be friends with her, either.

Lucina covered her eyes in shame, but peeked through her fingers to see Palutena slowly and gently lifting the doll. Almost a whisper, the goddess said, "Lucina...this is me. Is this yours?"

"It's mine," Lucina confirmed.

"Oh...wow," Palutena said; Lucina couldn't read her voice. Reading tones and emotions was never her forte, but she couldn't get _anything_ from Palutena's tone. An awkward silence filled the room. Lucina strode over to the couch and sat, a safe distance from the shell-shocked goddess. Finally, Palutena said, "Be honest with me; why do you have this doll? Why were you avoiding me? Please be truthful..."

Lucina sighed shakily. "I...I need it to sleep. I think about you a lot. And it's kind of, um, consuming, so I hold the doll to...um, anyway. I was avoiding you because the doll made me really embarrassed."

"Is that so?" Palutena played with the doll a little, moving its hands and feet and playing with the hair. Then, she _smiled_. Relief washed over Lucina. She smiled! Maybe she didn't want to call Lucina a weirdo and slap her and run, or whatever. "I guess I should be truthful with you, too, then. I...well, I don't know how else to put this. I thought I've been obvious over the past two years...maybe I have, and you've just been rejecting me. If you have been, then I'm sorry for what I'm about to say, but...I really, really, honestly want to have sex with you."

The princess blinked. Her heart raced. Did Palutena _actually_ just say that? "You what?"

"I said...I really, really, honestly want to have sex with you. I've been hitting on you _constantly_ for _two years_ , and you've either been subtly shooting me down, or you're completely oblivious. I'm assuming it's the latter...?"

"Yeah," Lucina breathed. "Definitely the latter. I-I mean...you couldn't have been _that_ obvious."

Palutena laughed. "Lucina, I've groped you. I've made countless sexual remarks towards you. Including that very graphic one about cats..."

"You do all of that to _everyone_! A-also, I didn't understand the cat one."

"If you didn't understand, then you probably don't need to. Back to the flirting thing; I do tease others a lot, yeah, but always you more than others. Think about it." And Lucina thought about it. She thought about the very few times that she had socialized with Robin's little friend group, and, sure enough, Palutena _did_ focus a lot of her attention on her. Of course, the goddess jested with everyone, but Lucina was like the main attraction, the punchline of every joke. Before Lucina could reply, though, Palutena began speaking again. "But, now that I think about it, I worded that wrong. I _do_ want to have sex with you. Badly. But I also want to, um, y'know. Do other stuff."

Lucina inquired, "Other stuff?"

"Yes. Like...going out to dinner. And seeing movies together. And cuddling." Palutena looked quite sheepish; it wasn't something that Lucina was used to seeing.

"Activities similar to that of a couple?"

"Yes! Precisely," Palutena grinned.

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend, then?" The princess blushed.

Palutena nodded. "That's the gist of it, yeah. So? How about it?"

"Of course," Lucina blurted out. After a second, she felt embarrassed, but Palutena shared her enthusiasm; the goddess' petite, soft hands grabbed Lucina's slightly scarred ones. "S-so what other things do couples do? Besides those that were previously mentio-mm. Mmph...!"

The goddess had wasted no time capturing Lucina's pink, pillow-soft lips in her own. Lucina gasped, letting go of one of Palutena's hands to thread her fingers through the goddess' hair. They didn't break away for what seemed like an eternity, but finally, Palutena pulled back, lightly panting. The artificial light of the table lamp reflected in Palutena's eyes; the spinning of the ceiling fan animated her gorgeous green irises. "They do that, for starters."

"Oh," Lucina squeaked, shrinking back nervously. "Was I a good kisser? I'm really sorry-"

Giggling in amusement, Palutena shook her head. "No, darling, you were amazing. You're amazing."

This made Lucina turn a deep cherry red as she averted her eyes. _She said I was amazing! Palutena said I was amazing!_ "Th-thank you...you're too kind. But k-kind of embarrassing..."

"Haha! Get used to it. I'm gonna tell you how great you are, all the time. You're beautiful...and sweet, and brave," Palutena murmured. She kissed Lucina once more, moaning beneath her breath.

Lucina was loving all of the delicious kissing, but she craved more. Her mind drifted to all of the lewd things she had imagined during her intimate sessions with herself. Lucina pulled away and panted, "D-do you think...do you think we could do the _other_ thing that couples do? The...naughty thing."

Palutena turned pink as well. "Are you sure? You don't want us to...wait?"

"You're the one that brought it up first. Now, I can't wait," Lucina whined.

Palutena smiled and began to rub Lucina's thigh. "Would you like to take it slow?"

"No."

The goddess happily obliged, grabbing both of Lucina's shoulders and pulling her into yet another kiss. This one was more frantic, though; more needy. The doll fell to the floor as Palutena pushed Lucina down on the couch, making sure to place a pillow behind her back so the princess was comfortable as Palutena straddled her. Lucina could slightly see Palutena's panties (well, more than usual) as she looked up her dress. Her eyes stayed on the white, lacy undergarment until Palutena's giggle interrupted her. "Eager, I see."

Lucina's reply was lost on her lips as Palutena leaned down to suck at a certain spot on Lucina's neck that drove her crazy. If they were standing, there was no doubt that Lucina's legs would've buckled. "Wait," Lucina blurted out. "I wanna feel you."

Palutena gently grabbed Lucina's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing each fingertip. As she moved Lucina's hand, Palutena whispered, "Have you ever done this before? With a woman, I mean..."

"Yes. O-once," Lucina panted. Just once, when she was a bit younger, she had "experimented" with her friend Severa. Severa didn't really comment on whether she was too good or not. Palutena moved Lucina's hand to her breast, and the princess shyly grasped it. Palutena's breath faltered, and Lucina stopped her motion. "Beg pardon! I didn't know I wasn't supposed-"

"No, that's great. I like that a lot," Palutena smiled. "But let's move farther down."

 _Farther down?!_ Palutena's hand took Lucina's to her stomach, then past that to her thigh. Once they had passed the beginning of the slit in her dress, Palutena slowly brought the hand back up, past the fabric of the dress and to the hem of her panties. "C-can I put my hand inside?"

"Yeah. I want you to."

Lucina nodded, and her hand slipped past the hem of Palutena's panties, all by itself. Palutena's hand had moved underneath Lucina's t-shirt and up to her breast; the princess wasn't wearing a bra, so it was easier for the goddess to pinch her hard nipple and roll it between her fingers. Lucina yelped a little as Palutena groped her. Lucina wanted Palutena to feel the same pleasure. A curious finger teased Palutena's folds; the goddess whimpered. "Can I put the finger in?"

"Yes, yes, baby, _please_ ," Palutena encouraged. Lucina's head spun. She had never heard Palutena like this before, had never seen her like this. Lucina clumsily inserted her finger and began to flick her wrist so that it moved in and out; she felt like she was doing it wrong, but Palutena was apparently enjoying it. "That's g-good, you're doing just fine, Lucy."

The princess didn't reply at first, but after a few minutes, she said, "Maybe we should stop. T-to go to the bedroom, I mean. Y'know? I want our first time to be a little less...haphazard."

Palutena agreed, "Uh-huh."

They stood and kissed their way to Lucina's bedroom, where Lucina gently pushed Palutena back onto the bed after the goddess pulled her shoes off; thank the gods she didn't just go for a twin bed, and instead had a queen-sized one. Lucina crawled atop of her, taking control for a split second to kiss her mouth again. Pulling away, she mumbled, "A-and let's remove our c-clothes, first, too."

Palutena nodded wordlessly, pulling Lucina's t-shirt over her head as Lucina busied herself with the goddess' jewelry. Finally, Lucina frantically searched for a zipper on Palutena's dress, but failed to find one. She looked to Palutena helplessly, who laughed. "It just pulls off, hon."

"Sorry," Lucina squeaked, removing the dress swiftly. Palutena smiled a little at the apology and hooked her thumbs in the hem of Lucina's underwear. Pulling them down, she waited for Lucina to kick them off (and the princess did _not_ waste time). Palutena still had her bra and underwear on, and Lucina decided to change that straightaway. Lucina kissed Palutena once more, sucking on the goddess' lips as she removed her soaking wet lace panties. The bra came next; it was discarded quickly. Lucina latched onto a nipple, mistakenly scraping her teeth against the sensitive flesh. Palutena whimpered, but it was one of pleasure, so Lucina didn't stop.

The goddess' hand fiddled with Lucina's hair as she arched into her princess' mouth. "I-I need more..." Lucina didn't hesitate; her middle finger wriggled into Palutena's tight passage. Lucina pulled away and her lips met Palutena's in a passionate, desperate dance. "Ah...amazing...that's _amazing_. H-hey..."

Lucina looked bewildered as Palutena's shaky hand cupped her dripping womanhood. "No, no, don't do that, or I won't be able to focus on you!"

"It's fine," Palutena whispered, and an adventurous finger brushed over Lucina's clit; she almost came on the spot, but she held out, biting back her moans. "Aw. How...modest. B-but don't...hold back, okay?" Palutena was slightly breathless, Lucina noticed. The goddess eased a finger inside of Lucina, who cried out.

"I've wanted this f-for so long. I've been thinking about this for _so long_ ," the princess sighed. Palutena was driving her crazy with one finger; only the gods knew what she could do with another. Lucina quickly found out as Palutena forced her ring finger in, scissoring the two digits as Lucina began to scream. "Fuck! _Fuck_!"

"What a potty mouth," the goddess cooed. She was flushed and perfect beneath Lucina's fingertips, still composed. _Like a goddess_ , Lucina thinks idly. Her hair was splayed out around her, covering Lucina's pillow in silky bright-green strands. The goddess' eyes were shut tight and her lips were slightly parted. Even with Lucina teasing her in what the princess _thought_ was a very pleasurable way, the goddess remained put together.

Any other person might've been discouraged, but Lucina saw it as a challenge; she would make Palutena moan and scream before the night ended, for sure. Perhaps a dirty-talking strategy suited Palutena better? Palutena's eyes opened as Lucina raggedly panted, "You're amazing, too. You've made me lose it, Palutena."

"L-lose it?"

"Yes, yes...for two fucking years," Lucina gasped. Her lips grazed the shell of Palutena's ear.

"Tell me how...please?"

Lucina cheered internally; the dirty talk thing _did_ turn Palutena on. "I just couldn't _wait_ to get back to my bedroom and fuck myself silly every time I spoke to you. All I wanted was to bury my face in between those big fucking tits, and suck on them and _grab_ them-"

"A-ah! Put another finger in...and k-keep talking."

The princess obeyed Palutena's command, allowing her ring finger to join her middle as she rambled on. She didn't have to think too much on what she would say, because it was all true. "I wanted to bury my face in between your legs and lick all of your sweet juices up, then suck on your clit until you came in my arms..."

Palutena writhed in pleasure, quaking and shuddering. Lucina's hand continued its ministrations, curling to hit that sweet spot inside of her goddess; Palutena's hand still moved, and although Lucina could tell there was no skill behind the movements, it still drove the princess crazy. "Please keep talking...don't stop talking...tell me more. Tell me what y-you'd do to yourself!"

"I'd finger my tight little pussy and moan your name-"

"You clutch that little doll of yours?" Palutena breathed.

"Y-yes," Lucina squeaked.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Lucina gasped a little at her newfound-lover's filthy language. "Yeah, keep talking!"

Lucina didn't falter, but in the back of her mind, she thought about how in any other circumstance, she would never say things like this. But it turned Palutena on quite obviously, and the reaction that Lucina couldn't seem to get before made her quite brave. "I'd imagine it being y-you, fucking me and pinning me down a-and using your tongue..."

"Yeah? I'd lick you clean, babe, flick my tongue over your clit and then shove it inside of you..." Palutena's hand increased in speed. Lucina felt like she was about to pass out; it was never this intense when she was masturbating. She leaned down and began to suck on Palutena's erect nipple. Palutena cried out, her hand tangling itself in Lucina's hair. "Oh my gods. Oh my gods!"

Lucina wanted to continue to goad Palutena, but she was beyond speech; she began to see stars and her vision blurred, although Palutena stayed in focus, every detail of her body becoming oh-so apparent to Lucina. Lucina pulled her mouth off of her goddess' sweet, heavenly nipple and buried her face in the crook of Palutena's shoulder. "Palutena. Palutena, Palutena-"

"Me too, I'm close too," Palutena exclaimed, kissing the top of Lucina's head affectionately. Lucina's hand still moved, albeit clumsily; Palutena sped up even more, rendering Lucina helpless.

"Ngh-I'm going to...I'm going to come, oh _gods_ ," Lucina whispered. Palutena quickly pulled her into a searing kiss and they orgasmed together, shaking violently as if they were one. Their lips didn't leave each other for a long time. They both had one hand in the other's hair; Palutena gently pulled Lucina away and they rested their foreheads against each other, their lips only momentarily brushing against each other. Palutena's eyes were closed, and Naga, if she didn't look like an angel.

In sync, their muscles slackened, and they were a heap of exhausted bones atop Lucina's bed. Palutena shifts Lucina a little bit, pulling at the covers to get her point across. Moving together, they crawled under the covers with Lucina straddling her goddess, and kissed again, this one a bit less feverish than those before it. Palutena pulled away and mumbled, "Not bad."

"'Not bad', eh?" Lucina grinned. "You weren't exactly anything to moan over, y'know."

"Oh? Ask your neighbors; you were _definitely_ moaning," Palutena shot back.

Lucina blushed. "Oh, gods. Imagine if the Mii Fighter across the fall heard us. Master Hand would have my head on a platter."

The goddess giggled, gently squeezing Lucina's butt. "Quite sure your neighbors would be too embarrassed to spit the words out, let alone to Master Hand."

Nodding, Lucina exhaled. "That's a fair enough answer." All too curious as to how the greenette would react, the princess raised the two fingers that were coated with Palutena's juices to her lips. Lucina's pink, wet lips encaptured the digits, her eyes locking with Palutena's, but only for a split second; not too long after, Palutena's eyes trailed down to those pillow-soft lips, staring shamelessly. Lucina closed her eyes and continued to suck off Palutena's juices. She couldn't resist a moan; the goddess tasted so sweet and sinful. Retracting the digits (which resulted in an almost-inaudible sigh from Palutena), Lucina sing-songed, "Palutena?"

"Hm? Yeah?"

"I wanna go again."

* * *

All of the glaring eyes were on Robin at the moment as they walked into her building. Nobody spoke, just _stared_ with contempt. After hours of feeling eyes digging into her skull, Robin finally said, "Alright, guys, I get it; you're angry."

"Wow, really? How did you figure _that_ out?" Samus drawled. Dropping the sarcasm, she growled, "A fucking tactician _forgets_ to make reservations. A tactician!"

They had arrived at the resort only to find that the white-haired woman had forgotten to reserve the rooms. There were no free hotel rooms, so they had to turn tail and return back home. "In all fairness, Rosalina said she would handle it," Peach chirped while Robin grinned at her defender.

The icy blonde scoffed. "I did _not_!"

Whitney murmured, "They had such a nice gym, I heard. I _heard_."

Zelda screeched, "Guys!" Everyone turned to her, still obviously upset. "Let's all calm down. We had a nice road trip, didn't we? A-although, it doesn't look liker you guys care too much about that...either way, let's just get inside, drink some wine, and laugh about this, huh?"

"Always the voice of reason," Robin cooed. "Zelda's right-"

"Oh, I bet you wanna brush this one off, huh?" Rosalina scowled. The tactician pouted. "If only I had stayed back with Lucina..."

Peach chimed in, "And Palutena! Say, I wonder what Palutena meant by babysitting? I would say I wondered what Lucina was doing, but she's probably watching _Frasier_ as we speak."

The group murmured in agreement as Robin opened the door. Stretching and throwing their bags down, they immediately noticed something amiss. Samus pointed towards the couch. "Is...who's bag is that?"

Whitney had already walked over to it and picked it up. "The tag says it's Palutena's..."

Rosalina was also getting in on the sleuthing. She had picked up a medium-sized doll that was laying on the floor next to the couch. "Oh my. This is Palutena! And what a horrible knitting job..."

Robin walked over, humming in thought and grabbing the doll. "Yeah. This definitely looks like Lucina's handiwork!" Simultaneously, the women looked towards the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Robin led the army, tiptoeing to Lucina's room. As the hallway got darker and as they progressed, they could hear sounds; only the gods knew what they were...

Finally, they reached the door, which was almost closed but not quite. Robin looked back, and the group nodded. She eased the door open, inch by inch, until it was open about a foot and a half. Their eyes widened as they witnessed the sight before them; Zelda covered her eyes and squealed a little, but it couldn't be heard over Palutena and Lucina's moans.

Robin gaped as she watched the two women, ravishing each other in a sixty-nine position. Samus was just as awed, while Whitney murmured something about how in-shape Palutena was. Peach and Zelda were both covering their eyes, while Rosalina was desperately getting on tiptoe to see over Robin's shoulder. "Can't believe they don't notice us," Robin groaned.

Samus' tone was only slightly hushed. "Er...yeah...how long do you think this has been going on?"

"The way Palutena flirts, one could definitely assume years," Rosalina stated. "But Lucy's pretty oblivious."

"They're both pretty oblivious right now," Whitney joked. By now, Peach and Zelda had kneeled so that they could see as well; the other four women were blocking their view.

The group stood in silence, before Robin laughed awkwardly. "We should...totally go."

"Yeah, but...it's so captivating! I mean, I'm totally straight, but...see, the thing is, we all kind of saw this coming. It's nice to see it play out," Peach shrugged.

"Now we're going to see _them_ coming," Whitney chirped. The group groaned.

"I don't want to stick around that long," Zelda croaked; her voice sounded really weird, and Robin couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah. I guess we should go." Robin looked down at the doll, which was still in her hand. "But, gods, does this thing look hideous. I ought to burn it with an Arcfire tome." Then, the tactician looked up into the room again. Lucina was greedily clutching Palutena's asscheeks as she devoured her, and Robin had to admit, it looked like a scene straight from a porno. Her eyes landed on the doll again.

_I don't understand how anyone can get horny after looking at this thing..._

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends more shameless smut with a drop of plot. Fuck you guys
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
